


Cas has an idea

by thenextslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextslayer/pseuds/thenextslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a newly fallen angel, Cas realizes that he wants a "romantic partner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas has an idea

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers on tumblr to send me some fanfic prompts and this was one.  
> "Destiel fic where cas is fallen and decides to try dating, and dean gets pissed off at the idea of cas with someone who could break his heart"  
> I mostly followed that.

“Dean.”  
Dean jumped as Cas surprised him yet again. Now that he had fallen, Dean thought that the big baby would’ve stopped. But no, still creepy as ever.  
“What is it Cas?”  
“I was watching one of the tella novellas that you love, and I have decided that I desire a romantic companion,” Cas said bluntly.  
Dean’s cheeks reddened. “You want to date? Why?” he asked incredulously.  
“I’m not sure. Even though the people on your program always seem to have odd things happen to them, like twin brothers arising and their aunt’s cousin’s best friend murdering their housekeeper, when they have a companion, they seem happier and more able to cope. And I would like to be happy. Ever since heaven fell, Dean, nothing has felt the same. I have had a deep sadness that will not leave me.”  
All Cas could do was surprise Dean today. Normally he just sat, brooding like that one hot vampire (with the ironic name of Angel) on some show that Sam watched, but today he seemed chatty and open. But Dean wasn’t sure that this dating idea was so smart.  
“Cas, I don’t want you to be agonizing about your deep sadness all the time,” Dean replied, “but dating isn’t easy. What about Monopoly? That’s fun, and you can even drink some frilly green tea with honey while we play.”  
“No,” Cas asserted. “I want a romantic partner. Someone I can rely on and share with. Why are you against my finding joy?”  
Dean put his head in hands. How could his angel think that he didn’t wish him joy? He was just nervous because dating is scary. Dean, even with his roguish good looks, had been turned down from time to time. He didn’t want Cas to be hurt that way. Especially with this ‘deep sadness’ within him, for God’s sake.  
“Cas, I didn’t say that. But, for one, who would you want to date anyway?”  
“I’m not sure,” Cas hesitated. “The people on television normally go for strong, broad-shouldered men.”  
Dean almost choked on his beer. “Men? Cas, I thought you liked women.”  
Cas looked annoyed. “I have specific orientation, Dean. And my interest in women severely dropped after the strip club incident. I’m more attracted to men.”  
Dean turned bright red. “Alright Cas, no need to get your panties in a twist. I was just surprised. Fine, then. Who were you thinking of asking out, since you seem so prepared.” Dean rolled his sleeves up like he was preparing for something.  
Cas looked down at his poorly fixed tie and was silent.  
“C’mon Cas, quit being so shy. Who?” Dean insisted.  
Cas suddenly changed. His posture made him seem smaller and he held his hands together in front of his dirty trenchcoat (that he hadn’t taken off to wash yet and was starting to stink).  
“You.” Cas whispered.  
Dean was taken aback, and tried to hide his satisfaction. “Me? What?”  
“Well, I know you, you are handsome, and we’ve already established our profound bond. I think it would be smart.” Cas replied.  
Dean, still surprised as hell, shocked himself with the next words that came out of his mouth.  
“Okay,” he mumbled.  
“What?” Cas asked.  
“I said okay. You’re not so bad to look at yourself, and we do know each other.”  
Cas, this time, was astounded. He stood still, not sure what to say or do. Dean, however, knew exactly what to do. He took a step forward, held Cas’s face in his hands, and pressed his lips softly on Cas’s. The sensation was new and exciting. Cas leaned in as well, appreciating his idea to talk to Dean more and more.  
Eventually, Dean pulled away. His face still close, he whispered, “You, me, at the diner in 20. There’s a date for ya.”  
Dean walked to his room, head swimming. Did he just do what he thought he did? He just asked out Cas. But he had to get over this initial bewilderment. Now, he had to find a clean plaid shirt that he could wear to the diner.


End file.
